powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Serpentera
Serpentera is a giant personal Zord of Lord Zedd, and is co-piloted by Goldar. Properties Serpentera is the most massive Zord ever created; the skycraper-sized Red Dragon Thunderzord is comparable to a mosquito in the face of it. It resembles an Eastern Dragon in form, and has enough power to annihilate a planet. It attacks by firing out bolts of energy, and its colossal size allows to crush nearly any foe, although Tor the Shuttlezord could withstand it, if only barely. Its massive power brought the Power Rangers to the brink of defeat every time that it was called, and it failed to destroy them only because of its one weakness: the colossal amount of fuel that it needed to be powered. History Serpentera was first used when Lord Zedd took it to the Deserted Planet to keep the Power Rangers from getting the Sword of Light. Jason briefly attempted to fight Serpentera with the Red Dragon Thunderzord, but quickly saw his Zord was no match and retreated in Tor after Serpentera proved unable to crush it. Zedd then went on a rampage with Serpentera, destroying everything in sight, but he grew frustrated that he was unable to find the Power Rangers and decided to destroy the entire planet. Fortunately, the Power Rangers managed to escape with the Sword of Light before Serpentera completely destroyed the Deserted Planet. Lord Zedd then took Serpentera to Angel Grove to destroy the city, but to his dismay found that his Zord had used up too much power and had to retreat back to his palace for refuel. The only other time Serpentera did any fighting was when Lord Zedd created the Pachinko Head monster. While his monster was in Angel Grove, Lord Zedd took Serpentera to Earth. After the Pachinko Head was destroyed by the Thunder Megazord, Serpentera arrived and disassembled the Zord with one blast. Zedd then attempted to crush the Red Dragon Thunderzord, but it hid inside Tor's armor. Zedd tried to crush Tor, but somehow it drained over half of Serpentera's power, and Zedd retreated back to his palace. Sepentera was used by Zedd and Rita to escape the moon when the Machine Empire attacked. It is not seen afterwards, but is later dug up on the moon by General Venjix and his cohorts. Given a neo-plutonium core and greatly miniaturized for reasons unknown, Serpentera is piloted by Venjix towards Earth to destroy it. However, it is destroyed by the Red Wild Force Ranger using the Wild Force Rider, taking Venjix, the last commander of the Machine Empire with it. One possible theory is that this second incarnation was a prototype (or alpha version) of the the actual Serpentera, given that Zedd took Serpentera with him after he left, as well as the second one's significant reduction in size and power. Another possible theory is that the second Serpentera was given a reduction in size to mitigate its tremendous fuel consumption. The second one appears silver and purple where the original is green and gray. The likely reasons out of universe are that Serpenterra was reduced in size either for reasons of animation cost, or its size being reduced to make Cole's destruction of the zord more believable than when it was bigger than most cities. There is also some debate as to Serpentera's origins. some believe that it was a spoil of the previous war against Zordon 10,000 years ago (in which the Sword of Darkness was also claimed.) Another popular theory is that Zedd had it built himself in order to deal with the Rangers, this theory is supported by a short scene when Serpentera first lands in Angel Grove, and it runs out of power. Zedd yells "Serpentera out of power again?! The thing is brand new!" however, this could be him refering to the fact that it is the first time he had used it. Gallery Image:MMPR Serpentera Face close.jpg|Serpentera's Head Image:MMPR Serpentera Fly.jpg|Serpentera flies Image:MMPR Serpentera fires.jpg|Serpentera (Mighty Morphin) fires Image:WF serpfeuer.jpg|Serpentera (Wild Force) fires Notes *Footage of Daijinryuu stepping on and destroying the pachinko monster was replaced with a recycled shot of the Thunder Megazord's saber, as it wouldn't make sense to viewers if Lord Zedd destroyed his own monster. *Footage of Daijinryuu attacking Tokyo at night and attacking the Gorma Palace was used for Serpentera attacking the Deserted Planet. *Serpentera is the only villain's Zord to be used in part of the toyline. Jarrod and Camille's animal spirits do not count because they were good by the time they were shown using them *Serpentera was introduced in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Season 2 and was not destroyed until Wild Force which is technically season 10, although it was not seen very much after season 2. *Before "Forever Red," the last time Serpentera appeared was in "A Zeo Beginning" which first introduced the Machine Empire, and "Forever Red" dealt with the remaining Machine Empire generals reawakening Serpentera. Goofs *In the original series Serpentera was many times larger than even a Megazord, but in Wild Force it was about the same size as one if not smaller. Cole on the Wild Force Rider was about the same size as its head, though this could be due to loss of power. *Serpentera was last seen leaving the moon with Lord Zedd escaping - how it was buried on the moon again remains a mystery. See Also *Daijinryuu- In Gosei Sentai Dairanger, Serpentera does not exist as a Zord but rather as a god that keeps peace in the cosmos. de: Serpentera Category:Evil Zords Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Wild Force